


Младший

by WTFAltDezhurka2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Frottage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAltDezhurka2019/pseuds/WTFAltDezhurka2019
Summary: ПОВ Лэнгдона во время сцены на благотворительном ужине.





	Младший

**Author's Note:**

> фрот, горизонтальный инцест, канонная смерть персонажа, описание смерти

... Когда наконец стихли захлебывающиеся крики и неведомая сила небрежно уронила обезображенное тело на подмостки в холле воцарилась мертвая тишина.   
В голове Лэнгдона вихрем пронеслись воспоминания об отвратительном скандале в офисе отца: строгое, полное скорбного достоинства лицо Мэри-Лу Бэрбоун, прозрачные глаза ее дочери, худенькой девушки, в которых горел фанатичный огонек. Еще там была какая-то мелкая девчонка... Кажется... И молодой человек. Лэнгдон кивнул сам себе, усмехнувшись: уж кто-кто, а он был в состоянии распознать родственную душу — нелюбимого сына, разочарование родителей, головную боль для правильного брата. Недостаточно хорош, чтобы таким гордиться. Достаточно хорош, чтобы снова и снова выстанывать его имя, жарко дыша над ухом, члены в горячей братской ладони тесно прижаты друг к другу, пульсируют, трутся, липкие и скользкие от смазки. Достаточно хорош, чтобы вжимать в стену, прижимаясь губами к подставленному горлу, прикусывать плечо, не позволяя забыть о том, кто из них — старший брат. Недостаточно хорош, чтобы не отводить глаза после. «Ты же меня любишь, Генри?» — «Ты пьян, Лэнгдон. Иди проспись.»  
... «Ты пьян, Лэнгдон, что за бред ты несешь?»  
... «Ты пьян, Лэнгдон, что за дурацкие идеи?»  
... «Ты пьян, Лэнгдон, кого ты притащил?»

Триумф правоты, кружа голову, вскипал в сознании Лэнгдона искрящимися пузырьками, будто кровь в жилах обратилась в шампанское. Обвинительная речь выстраивалась сама: посмотри, отец, посмотри, твой блудный сын оказался прав, ты не верил, а он был прав, ты мог уберечь Генри, ты мог уберечь всех нас, прислушайся же ко мне, отец, прислушайся ко мне хотя бы раз.  
Лэнгдон встал, пошатнувшись на неверных от выпитого ногах, и протянул руку, указывая на неподвижное тело брата, торжественность трагедии отозвалась эхом в затуманенной голове. Из всей сумятицы беспорядочно скачущих в сознании слов, он смог выловить только одно, самое главное:

— Ведьмы!


End file.
